White Diamonds Universe
by Nightmaredragon12
Summary: Read this fanfic, and see the show from a diamond's point of view.
1. The Trial

"My diamond, my diamond!" the voice of a zircon says as I sit down upon my throne overlooking Homeworld.

"What is it Zircon, I'm busy," I say as I glance at a Zircon who's a member of my court.

"Apologizes, my diamond the trial is about to begin," Zircon replies as she glances at me.

"Trial, what trial," I say as I glance at Zircon.

"The one about Rose Quartz, my diamond," Zircon replies in response to my question.

"I don't have time for this Zircon," I say as I glance at Zircon.

"It's significant, though, my diamond," Zircon says as she glances at me.

"Zircon, I'm busy, and I don't have time for this," I say as I begin to search through Homeworld files on the Homeworld computer while sitting upon my throne.

"The trial is about Pink Diamond though, my diamond," Zircon says as she glances at me.

I freeze for a moment or two as I glance at Zircon.

"My diamond, are you alright?" Zircon asks as she glances at me.

"I'm alright, Zircon," I reply sternly as I glance at Zircon.

"Are you sure, my diamond?" Zircon asks as she glances at me.

"Yes, I'm alright," I reply sternly as I glance at Zircon.

"Oh, are you ready for the trial, my diamond?" Zircon asks as she glances at me.

"I'm not coming," I say sternly as I glance at Zircon.

"What why, my diamond?" Zircon asks as she glances at me.

"I don't want to talk, about it," I reply as I glance at Zircon.

"You haven't been out of your palace in years, though, and wouldn't it be lovely to walk around Homeworld, my diamond?" Zircon asks as she glances at me.

"Zircon, enough," I say angrily as I glance at Zircon.

Zircon goes silent as she glances at me.

"I don't care how significant the trial is, I'm not coming, and that's final, understand?" I ask as I glance at Zircon.

"Yes, my diamond," Zircon replies sighing as she glances at me.

"Excellent, now I need you to inform the others about my absence at the trial, alright, Zircon?" I ask as I glance at Zircon.

"As you wish, my diamond," Zircon replies sighing, and with that, she leaves the room, and she goes to inform the other diamonds about my absence.

However, as soon as Zircon leaves I begin to cry as I glance at a picture of Pink Diamond that I save to a file on the Homeworld computer.

It's all, my fault I think as I glance at the picture of Pink Diamond.

Thousands of years ago Pink Diamond is, born, and she's the smallest of the three diamonds on Homeworld. First, there's me, White Diamond, the leader and ruler of Homeworld, and I have twelve colonies under my rule.

Second, there's, Yellow Diamond, she's the co-leader of Homeworld, along with, Blue Diamond, and they both have eight colonies under their rule. Finally, there's Pink Diamond, she's the youngest of us, and she's not a ruler, she's just a child, and she has no colonies yet.

One day after she goes with Yellow to watch her colonize a planet she immediately finds the process of colonizing a planet fascinating, and she asks me to give her, her own colony. However, I refuse I explain to her that she's not ready and that colonizing a planet is a tremendous responsibility, a responsibility that I know that she's not ready for.

"It's not fair though, the other diamonds have so many worlds, and I don't even have one, I want one, I want my own army, I want my own planet, I deserve it, I'm just as important as they are!" Pink Diamond would proclaim throwing a tantrum.

I try my best to ignore Pink's pleas for a colony. However, after over thousands of years of her constantly begging me for a colony, I can't take it anymore.

Finally, Blue convinces me to give her a chance, and I decide to, give Pink her own colony. I assign Pink to colonize Earth, and I tell her that she has to update me on how she's doing with the colony, which she agrees to, and finally, Pink Diamond arrives on Earth, and she informs me of her arrival on Earth through the communicator.

Several years pass, and everything seems to, be alright. Pink Diamond informs me on how she's doing with the colony for the next several years.

Pink Diamond tells me that the gems I assign to her are successfully building structures on the planet and that several gems are already emerging from the planet, and for once I'm actually proud of her, and I inform the other diamonds on how she's doing with the colony, of, course.

However, I don't remain proud of Pink for long, and I learn from one of her court members that she's been collecting species from Earth, and I also learn that the species' name is humans. This is, of course, is questionable, but I decide to allow it. However, as time goes on Pink Diamond is doing stuff that is questionable for a diamond to do.

Finally, one day, one of the Rose Quartz's that she makes goes rogue, and as a result of this, a removal of all of the Rose Quartz's in her entourage happens. Anyway, soon the gem war begins, and all the other diamonds and I can do at this point, is support Pink while the war rages on.

On the day that the shattering occurs, and I can't remember why, but for some reason I tell Pink to leave her palanquin through the communicator, and that's the last time that I speak to her before the shattering happens, and now here I sit on my throne blaming, myself for the events of the shattering.

I don't even remember if I play some part in it or not, it's been so long, and I block out some of the details from the shattering because it's a traumatic experience for me.

However, I can't help, but think back, if only I didn't agree to let Pink colonize the Earth she would still be here, and if I didn't tell her to leave her palanquin she would still be here, I should be dead, and she should still be here!

I think all of these things as I think back to how things would be different if only I could be dead instead of Pink, and ever since the day of the shattering I've been here in my palace putting myself into isolation away from the others.

"I'm sorry Pink, I'm sorry that I'm still here, and you're not!" I say crying as the screen fades too black.


	2. The Beginning

**- _14.6 Billion Years Ago-_**

My story begins fourteen point six billion years ago, and back then, there are no colonies and no Homeworld.

I remember sprouting from the ground of the planet that would eventfully become Homeworld.

I'm the first gem to naturally form on Homeworld, and unlike the other gems I don't know what my purpose is at first, but over time, I learn things that help me, to form Homeworld into what it is today.

Anyway, I decide, to explore the planet that I'm on and see what I can find.

So, without delay, I begin to explore the planet that I'm on.

 _ **-6 years later-**_

I explore the planet that I'm on for months, years even, only to discover that I appear to be the only gem on this planet, and it doesn't bother me at first, but over time I begin to feel very lonely.

One day, though, I discover that I'm not the only gem on this planet anymore, I discover a gem nearby a lake, and I walk over to her.

The gem that I find has pink hair along with blue eyes, she has a gem on her forehead, her skin is pale, she's wearing a light gray dress along with a light white skirt, and finally, she's wearing gray shoes on her feet.

"Hello there," I say as I glance at the gem.

"Uh hello," the gem says nervously as she glances at me.

"Don't be afraid, tell me your name," I say smiling as I glance at the gem.

"My name is Pearl," the gem responds smiling as she glances at me.

"How long have you been here Pearl?" I ask curiously as I glance at her.

"A few days, madam," Pearl replies as she glances at me.

"Please you can call me your diamond," I say smiling as I glance at Pearl.

"Come on Pearl, let's explore this planet together," I say smiling as I glance at Pearl.

"Yes, my diamond," Pearl replies, smiling as she glances at me, and with that, we get to know each other more as we explore the planet for the next few days.

"You know we could use the materials and resources to build a gem civilization here my diamond," Pearl points out as she glances at me.

"Hum, that's an interesting idea, Pearl, let's do it," I say smiling as I glance at Pearl.

So, with that, we spend the next few days, weeks, and even months into planning out how this gem civilization is going to turn out, and we have to work with what we have on this planet to do it.

"What should we call this gem civilization, my diamond?" Pearl asks smiling as she glances at me.

"Hum, how about we call it Homeworld?" I ask smiling as I glance at pearl.

"Excellent idea, my diamond," Pearl says smiling as she glances at me.

"Thank you, Pearl," I say smiling as I glance at Pearl.

"Let's get started, my diamond," Pearl says smiling as she glances at me.

To be Continued!


	3. Building Homeworld

A disclaimer: I started this fanfic before the episode Legs from Here to Homeworld premiered.

So, I had no idea what White Diamonds personality was like until I recently watched the episode.

After, watching a few theories about her, and doing some research, I will do my best to portray her in this fanfic.

Please, note that nothing in this fanfic is considered canon in the show's lore.

Thanks, for all the support, now on with the story!

* * *

Years went by, and with the help of my Pearl, I was able to begin construction on the planet that would be known as Homeworld.

"How's construction going Pearl?" I ask in an emotionless tone of voice as I glance at Pearl.

"Um, great, my diamond, but it's hard to do all of this construction all by myself," Pearl replies nervously as she glances at me.

"Don't worry, more gems will emerge soon, now get back to work," I say, in a creepy tone of voice smirking as I glance at Pearl.

"Yes, my diamond," Pearl replies nervously as she glances at me, and with that, she gets back to work.

Construction continues, and just as I had foreseen more gems emerge, an Agate, a Cat's Eye, a Coral, a Sapphire, and finally, a Zircon, emerges from the planet.

They are white like me, and I immediately have them go to work.

"Shouldn't we get to know them, my diamond?" Pearl asks curiously as she glances at me.

"There will be plenty of time to get to know them later Pearl, but for now they must work," I reply in an ominous tone of voice as I glance at Pearl.

"Oh, alright, is there anything I can do, my diamond?" Pearl asks nervously as she glances at me.

"No, that will be all, for now, Pearl," I reply motionless as I glance at Pearl.

So, with that, Pearl walks away, and the other gems continue to work on construction on Homeworld.

However, as time goes by, the construction, progress is starting to become slow on Homeworld.

"This is unacceptable Pearl," I say, trying to stay calm as I glance at Pearl.

"Perhaps we should work on a way to make gems produce faster, my diamond," Pearl suggests as she glances at me.

"Um, good idea Pearl," I say smiling as I glance at Pearl.

So with that, the gems get to work on injectors to make gems produce faster.

All of a sudden, one of my gems a Sapphire comes up to me, and she predicts that gems will soon flourish on Homeworld.

"Um interesting this Sapphire appears to have, future vision," I say taking interest as I glance at Pearl.

"Perhaps this could be useful, my diamond," Pearl suggests as she glances at me.

"Yes, good idea Pearl," I say smiling as I glance at Pearl.

So, with that, I assign the Sapphire to be my fortune-teller from now on, and she predicts many things that come true.

Several years pass by, and Pearl and I grow closer together as Pearl suggests many ideas that benefit Homeworld.

One day, though, I realize that resources are decreasing on Homeworld and, Pearl suggests colonization as a solution to the problem.

I agree with her idea, and with that, I have my gems build me a ship that has a head and torso.

However, the construction of my ship was taking forever, and, I ask one of my gems what, was taking so long.

"Sorry, my diamond, but it's probably going to take days, years even for your ship to be ready,'' a Zircon says nervously as she glances at me.

"This is unacceptable, but I suppose I will let you off with a warning," I say calmly as I glance at the gem.

The gem sighs in relief, but then, I see that one of my gems, an Agate is trying to sneak off.

"Just where do you think you're going?" I ask in an ominous tone of voice as I glance at the gem.

"Oh, I'm just taking a break, my diamond," the Agate replies nervously as she glances at me.

"Really, because it looks like, you're trying to sneak off," I say suspiciously as I glance at the gem.

"Don't be silly, I would never do such a thing, my diamond," the Agate says nervously as she glances at me.

"I don't believe you, and since you tried to sneak off, you need to be punished," I say motionless as I glance at the gem.

"What are you going to do, my diamond?" the Agate asks nervously as she glances at me.

"Um, let's see, I think you deserve to be shattered," I reply smirking as I glance at the gem.

So, with that, I use my light distortion power to poof the gem.

Furthermore, the other gems, watch in horror as I smash my hands together hard on the gemstone making it shatter.

"Well, let that be a lesson to all of you," I say, smirking as I glance at the gems.

"From now on if any of you step out of line you will be shattered, understood?" I ask smirking as I glance at the gems.

The gems nod, agreeing with me, and with that, they get back to work.

"Didn't that seem a bit extreme, my diamond?" Pearl asks, her eyes widening in horror as she glances at me.

"Yes, but I can't have the other gems thinking they can get away with breaking the rules Pearl," I reply sternly as I glance at Pearl.

"I know, but the situation could have been handled differently, my diamond," Pearl points out nervously as she glances at me.

"What's done is done Pearl, end of, discussion," I say sternly as I glance at Pearl.

"What about the Agate, my diamond,'' Pearl says nervously as she glances at me.

"I can easily replace her," I reply smirking as I glance at Pearl.

So, with that, I have one, of my gems clean up and depose of the gem shards.

After, that a new Agate emerges, and I immediately send her to work.

"Oh, by the way, we need to talk Pearl," I say smirking as I glance at Pearl.

"Very well, my diamond," Pearl says nervously as she glances at me.

So, with that, I go into a room to talk with Pearl alone.

"What do you want to talk, about, my diamond?" Pearl asks nervously as she glances at me.

"You've been disagreeing with me about a lot of things lately, Pearl," I reply sternly as I glance at Pearl.

"Well, hum I was just suggesting things, my diamond," Pearl says nervously as she glances at me.

"Well, you won't be suggesting things anymore," I say sternly as I glance at Pearl.

"What do you mean my diamond?" Pearl asks nervously as she glances at me.

"I mean that from now on you will just stand there and look pretty, understand?" I ask sternly as I glance at Pearl.

"Yes, my diamond," Pearl replies sighing as she glances at me.

"Excellent," I say smirking as I glance at Pearl.

To be continued!


	4. Colonization begins

A disclaimer: this fanfic started before the events of reunited, legs from here to the homeworld, and familiar, so please remember that a White Diamond portrays differently in this fanfic.

I sit on my throne in what would become the first ever Moonbase as I develop my colony.

"The first gems will be emerging soon, my diamond," Pearl says nervously as she glances at me.

"That's great Pearl, but what did we discuss?" I ask sternly as I gaze at her.

"I have to stand and look pretty, sorry, my diamond," Pearl says apologizing for disobeying me.

"It's doing alright, just be sure that it doesn't happen again," I warn her as I glare at her.

Pearl sighs and with that, I use the orb on my Moonbase to view the progress of the first emerging gems on the planet.

I watch with amusement as the first gems emerge from the kindergarten.

Several of the gems are quartz's, some are moonstones, some are pyrites, and some are agates.

However, one stood out among the rest, and that gem is a black Onyx.

I have the gems bring the Onyx to me, and I carefully inspect it.

"Just as I thought, you're defective, but I suppose you're useful," I say, snickering.

So, with that, I have the Onyx make sure that everything is running smoothly on my colony.

"Everything's running smoothly so far, my diamond, but we ran into a problem with some organics." the Onyx says contacting me.

"So, take care of it, I don't have time for organics," I say demanding that they take care of it.

"Wouldn't we be destroying their home, though?" the Onyx asks, pointing this out to me.

"It's not their home, anymore, now do as I say or I will shatter you, understood?" I ask threatening the Onyx.

"Yes, my diamond," the Onyx replies shakily afraid to disobey my orders.

I smile coldly as I watch the colony's progress, soon all sorts of gems emerge and they get to work in the colony.

"My diamond, one of the organics wishes to speak with you," Black Onyx says informing me that one of the organics wishes to speak with me.

"Send them away, I already told you that I don't have time to speak with organics," I say as I gesture him to take care of it.

"We already, tired, my diamond, but they're very persistent," Black Onyx says sighing as he looks at me nervously.

"Very, well, send them in," I say, sighing as I gesture him to bring them in.

Black Onyx nods, and with that, he brings an organic into the room.

"Greetings, giant woman, I'm sorry for bothering you, but your kind is destroying our homes," the organic says trying to plead with me.

"I see, and what do you want me to do about it?" I ask not caring.

"Well, I was hoping that you could tell them to stop, please," the organic responds nervously as he gazes at me.

"Sorry, but this planet belongs to me now, and I can do whatever I want with it," I say smirking as I try to look intimidating.

"You can't do this, this is our home," the organic says as he starts to throw a tantrum.

"I know, and I don't care, now leave my presence," I say gesturing for him to leave.

"You're going to regret this one day," the organic threatens as he leaves my presence.

"Excellent work, my diamond," Pearl says congratulating me.

"Thank you, Pearl," I say, smiling at her.

"Now, hopefully, we can go ahead without any other further interruptions occurring," I say smirking.

So, with that, I continue to see the progress of the colony.

I watch as the White Agates see the gems, making sure that they stay in line.

Meanwhile, the White Quartz's and White Pyrites would take care of the organics.

My sapphire would predict any other interruptions we would run into, and I would simply have my other gems take care of the matter.

My Moonstones and a black Onyx would report if any of the gems disobey me or fall out of line, and I would personally deal with them myself.

One day as we are nearing the end of the colonization the same organic whom threatened me earlier arrivals to annoy me once again.

"Ugh, what do you want now, you worthless organic?" I ask ticked off by his presence.

"I hope you're happy giant women," the organic begins glaring at me.

"All of our homes are gone, and now we have to evacuate," the organic adds angrily.

"Again, I don't care, now leave, before I have one of my gems, take care of you," I threaten as I glare at them.

The organic leaves, and with that, I check to see how the colony is progressing.

I smile as I see that every gem on the planet is doing their job.

All of a sudden, one of the white quartz's runs frantically into the moonbase.

"What is the meaning of this, you know that I don't like being disturbed," I say scolding them.

"Apologizes, my diamond, but an army of the organics is trying to take one of our ships," the White Quartz says explaining this to me.

I look at them in disbelief until I use the orb to see if what they say is true.

My eyes widen in horror as I witness an army of organics trying to take one of the ships.

I also see that the army of white quartzes is struggling to keep them at bay.

"What should we do my diamond?" White Quartz asks as she glances at me.

"You must stop them from taking the ship," I order as I glance at her.

White Quartz nods, agreeing with me, and with that, she goes to assist the other quartzes.

However, despite their best attempts to keep the organics at bay, the organics manage to overpower them.

The quartz's groan in defeat as they watch the organics take control of the ship, and they make their escape from it.

I order the group of quartz's to report to me at once, and they comply with my demand.

"We are sorry that we have failed you, my diamond," White Quartz says apologizing for their defeat.

"You should be, I should just shatter you all for this," I say scolding them.

The quartzes hang their heads down in sorrow as they await their punishment.

"However, seeing as no one got seriously injured, I'll, let you off with a warning, just this once, understood?" I asked narrowing my eyes at them.

The quartz looks up in surprise, but then, they nod, agreeing with me.

"Good, now get back to work," I order as I glance at them.

The quartz nod, agreeing with me.

So, with that, they go back to work in the colony.

To be continued!


End file.
